Term Limits
by protege99999
Summary: Mod P&P.  Lizzy and Will break up while engaged. Forced to see each other at Jane and Charlies wedding.  Teen now might get to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Elisabeth Bennet was already in a bad mood when she received a call from her sister. Her day had started with the metro getting delayed for twenty minutes on her commute to work. She only had time to devour a half stale bagel and half of cup of lukewarm coffee before attending back to back meetings all day. Feeling her stomach growling, she realized that was the last time she had eaten today. The only bright spot of the day was ducking out early on a meeting about farm subsidiaries to leave for the airport. She realized leaving during rush hour on the Friday before Labor Day weekend would be bad. She just didn't realize how bad traffic from DC to Dulles would be.

Currently she had about fifteen minutes before her flight started boarding and she was standing in a never ending security line at Dulles airport. As she felt her Blackberry vibrate, she quickly glanced at the caller ID, relieved to find it was only her sister and not work calling.

"Hey Janey. I'm standing in line at the metal detectors."

"Oh good. I was worried you weren't going to make the flight."

"And miss my sister's engagement party. I wouldn't dream of it!" Lizzy, as she was affectingly known to her family and friends as, replied sarcastically.

"I know this weekend is going to be awkward for you with Will being the best man…"

"And dating Carrie, don't forget."

"Right and dating Charlie's sister. But it is only for one weekend and then I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you both separated until the day of the wedding."

"That's the least you can do, since I introduced you both."  
"Well we were planning a half hour tribute to the wonder that is Lizzy Bennet at the engagement party but thought that might be over the top."

"Nonsense. Always trust your first instinct."

Jane laughed at her sister and replied, "I was actually just calling to let you know that Charlie is waiting for you on the other side of security."

"Why is Charlie in DC?"

Jane gave a deep sigh, "don't you listen to anything I tell you? Charlie traveled down there on Tuesday for a few meetings he had. He happened to be leaving around the same time as you so I had him schedule the same flight. It'd be easier to pick you up at one gate then driving around JFK."  
"Okay, I'll look for him. I should actually go. I'm almost to the front of the line."

"Okay have a safe flight. Oh and I moved your seat next to him. Call me when you land."  
"You got it Jane."

Lizzy hung up and noticed the new email icon on her Blackberry. Sighing to herself she realized she didn't have enough time to check them before going through security. Lizzy, at the age of 30, was in her dream job. She was a legislative advisor for the President of the United States. She attributed landing her dream job to luck and talent.

Graduating at the top of her class at Harvard Law, gave her the credentials she needed to join a campaign. It just so happened that she met her ideal, albeit long-shot, candidate on a trip to Iowa during primary season. Hearing former Michigan Governor, Michael Deacon, speak at a rally, Lizzie quit her high-powered job as a corporate lawyer, which she still blamed Will for talking her into, and joined the campaign. Luckily for Lizzy, she wasn't the only one touched by his speech. This is where luck came in, Lizzy joined early. While her candidate placed well in Iowa, he took off in NH. Others like Lizzy were touched by his words and he placed second in the NH primary.

Joining a campaign in its infancy gave Lizzy amazing on-the-job experience. She saw how a campaign was run. Due to her hard work and bright attitude she became a favorite of those running the campaign. The former governor was not the front runner, and while picking up attention, he still wasn't pulling in the money that the campaign needed. This meant that everyone on the campaign had to pitch in. "Not my job" attitudes were not to be found in this campaign.

In a story out of an Aaron Sorkin work, Deacon's campaign kept earning attention and support and eventually earned the Democratic nominee for President. Then in an upsetting victory, Deacon beat the current-sitting president, and won the electoral and popular vote and became the country's 45th president. Lizzy had never worked so hard toward anything in her life and never felt so rewarded. She occasionally, often after a night of drinking with co-workers, felt lonely and wondered what her life could have been.

Lizzy spotted Charlie waving at her almost as soon as she had her shoes back on and her laptop securely back in its bag. "Hey Lizzy," Charlie greeted Liz with a giant smile and a giant hug, "here let me take your suitcase for you. Small bag?"

"Yea I like to avoid checking luggage. Since we have a few minutes, would you mind if I stop at Starbucks and grab a coffee?"

"No actually that sounds pretty good. "

They made their way into the Starbucks, Charlie was studying the menu board intently.

"I just don't know what to order for Will. We go everyday, you think I would notice what he drinks."

"Will's here? Jane didn't mention that."

"She didn't?" Charlie looked a little nervous. "Um, he's here with Carrie. He came for the meetings, she came for Will. Is that going to be okay?"

"I'm a big girl Charlie. I can handle seeing Will and Carrie together. Grande House Blend, black one equal."

"Huh?"

Avoiding eye contact with Charlie, Lizzy replied "it's what he use to order."

Having successfully checked her emails while waiting for their coffees, Lizzy and Charlie headed toward the gate with several minutes to spare till boarding. It was about twenty feet away that she spotted him. He was sitting in a airport chair reading the Wall Street Journal, tie slightly loosened but still impeccably dressed in a dark navy suit. His dark hair was a little shorter then the last time she seen him but mainly he seemed unchanged in the three years since they last met. Then Lizzy noticed _her_. Caroline, also known as Carrie, was sitting next to him leaning against him reading the latest version of Hello! Magazine. Carrier was dressed more casual then Lizzy was use to seeing. Dressed, in what must be designer, jeans and black sleeveless shirt with a cardigan thrown over her shoulders and of course her signature 3 inch Manolo Blahnik, black today. At her feet rested a large lack Louis Vuitton Eppi Leather bag.

As the approached the couple, Lizzy braced herself for seeing her ex-fiancé for the first time in three years.


	2. Chapter 2

First thanks for all the great reviews. The first chapter was so easy, so please take pity on me if the remaining chapters aren't so good. Story isn't written completely but the outline is! 

"Will, Carrie look who I found!"

Charlie exclaimed as he neared the group. Charlie for his sake had the foresight to warn Will and Carrie that they would be traveling back to NYC with Lizzy. Still Charlie noticed Will flinch and sit straight up as his eyes landed on Lizzy.

"Hi Carrie. Hi Will."

Will just nodded. Caroline got up and proceeded to give Lizzy two air kisses and proclaimed, "Oh Eliza dear. I was just so happy when Charlie mentioned that we would be traveling to NY. Wasn't I Will, darling?"

Caroline looked at Will, who had yet to say a word, for confirmation. Will simply nodded and accepted a coffee from Charlie.

Caroline turned her attention back to Lizzy, "I'm sure you heard that Will and I were dating. I hope that isn't awkward at all. Are you okay with this?"

As Lizzy started to answer, she was miraculously saved by her cell phone like any modern heroine would be. Lizzy gave a small smile and excused herself to take the call.

Caroline sat back down to will and watched Lizzy walk away. "She looks dreadful since we've last seen her, don't you agree Charles?"

"Well Jane says she has been working long hours, so I don't think she has much time to get out. Here Caroline," Charlie handed her the coffee he purchased for her.

"Yes, she was always a bit of a workaholic, "Will replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "Charlie, what did you order me?"

"House blend black. 1 equal. Something wrong?"

Will through his friend a weird look, "How on earth did you know what I usually order?"

"Will we get coffee every morning give me a little credit." Charlie replied smiling at his friend and thankful for Lizzy, who was rejoining the group.

"Anything too important, Eliza dear?"

Lizzy gave Caroline a small smile, "No I just have to run to a meeting tomorrow morning," turning her attention to Charlie, "Jane didn't have anything planned for the morning right?"

"No you should be all set. Hey our flights starting to board we should go."

Although Lizzy found it crazy that her sister paid to upgrade her seat to business class for a 45 minute flight, she kept her opinion to herself and read some policy briefs. The flight was rather uneventful with Lizzy sharing a row with Charlie who spent most of his time playing with his PSP.

After they departed the plane, the group made their way to the baggage claim area to pick up Carrier's luggage, who against advice from both Will and Charlie insisted on bringing her largest suitcase. Lizzy easily spotted Jane waiting at the bottom of the escalator. Only the handicap of a small suitcase prevented her from running down the escalator to greet her sister.

Jane was born 24 hours and 17 minutes before her younger sister Lizzy.

No one who met Jane and Lizzy could guess that the girls were twins. Jane was sweet tempered while Lizzy had a quick temper. Jane was tall, thin and blonde where Lizzy was short, curvy and brunette. Jane made some extra money in college being a Gap model, Lizzy worked at a bookstore. Jane was a hopeless romantic and Lizzy could best be described as a little cynical. Jane's dream was to teach kindergarten to underprivileged school children and Lizzy wanted to work in politics. While Lizzy was currently pursuing her dream, Jane only got to have her dream for about a month. Then an unfortunate stabbing between two fifth graders occurred in the school and ended her dream. Under pressure from her liberal minded parents, Charlie and even Darcy, Jane was convinced to take a position at a prestigious kindergarten school for NYC's elite. All felt better knowing Jane was safe at work.

The sisters hugged as they were reunited. After Jane greeted the rest of the group, they made their way to claim Carrier's baggage. Will went with Carrie to assist in carrying her bag, leaving Charlie, Jane and Lizzy to catch up.

Lizzy smiled at the couple, "I really am happy for you both."

Jane beamed at Charlie, "Thanks Lizzy.

"Will the ring be ready tomorrow for the party? I can't wait to finally see it!"

Charlie had planned a perfect vacation in Italy with a perfect proposal at the Trevi Fountain. He had the perfect ring from Tiffany's. Unfortunately not the perfect size for Jane and it had to be resized.

"I called today and they guaranteed it. Will you stop by and pick it up with me Lizzy?"

"Sure, I love to gawk at all the jewelry I can't afford. I do have to go to a meeting in the morning, but that's early."

"Excellent. I was also thinking we could go dress shopping for the party, incase you didn't bring anything. Georgiana wants to go and look at some shoes."

"That sounds good, "Lizzy answered hesitantly.

Lizzy was dreading seeing Georgiana almost as much as she had dreaded seeing Will, which wasn't really going so well – he had yet to say a word to her.

After a rocky start between the two, Georgiana and she got along fabulously and had become close friends. Georgiana while shy was ferociously protective of her older brother and Lizzy hadn't seen her since Will and she ended their relationship. At first, Georgiana and Lizzy would email back sporadically. At the beginning, the emails were of concern for her brother, Lizzy, the state of their relationship and how she could help them get back together. The emails eventually stopped which Lizzy assumed was due to either her cryptic responses, Georgiana talking to her brother or her college schedule picking up. Lizzy was happy when they stopped because she was trying to avoid thinking of Will and the pain of losing Will. Talking to Georgiana kept that pain raw and fresh.

Jane guided everyone to her new Volvo SUV, an engagement gift from Charlie who insisted are replacing her '99 Civic. When he explained that she needed it for when they started a family, she stopped protesting.

As they approached Jane and Charlie's building, Jane informed Lizzy that their condo wasn't quiet ready. "We closed two weeks ago, but just this week we decided to install hardwood floors throughout the condo. So we've been staying at Will's, which is two floors higher. It's also bigger, six bedrooms to our four but you'll get an idea of what our place looks like. Maybe we can sneak in to take a peak but we really shouldn't walk on the floors until the glue has completely dried."

Lizzy believed at this point fate, or just her sister, were trying to screw her. Once Jane announced that she and Charlie were getting married, Lizzy realized she would have to see Will again and expected a little interaction between the two. She wasn't that naïve but she didn't expect to have to share a flight, car ride and living quarters with him. _At least it's only for three days_, she thought to herself, _and he seems to be ignoring me. Maybe this will be fine._

The only word to describe Will's place was breathtaking. The entrance to the 20th floor condo opened into a semi-circular foyer. The foyer leads guests directly into the main living room, which consisted of one wall that was practically floor-to-ceiling windows that had a breathtaking view of Central Park.

Lizzy made her way to admire the view when from behind her, she heard "Amazing view huh? Unfortunately puts the worst glare on the TV."

Lizzie turned to see Georgiana standing next to her. "Georgiana, hi. How are you?"

Georgiana seemed to hesitate for a second and then finally surprised Lizzie by wrapping her arms around and enveloping Lizzie in a hug.

"It's good to see you."

"You too," Lizzie replied back.

"You must want to change out of your work clothes, let me show you to your room."

Lizzie followed Georgiana through the Living room down a hallway to her room. Georgiana opened the door and lead her into a magnificent room that had an equally breathtaking view of the park.

"The bathroom is right through that door. I'm the last door at the end of the hall if you need anything. Have you meet my cousin Richard?"

"No I don't think I ever got the chance."

"He's joining us here since he's in the city for the weekend. He'll be across the hall. Charlie and Jane are next to him, Will and Carrie across the hall next to you." Georgiana winced a little, "sorry about that, the only other bedroom is actually Carrie's but she refuses to sleep in it. It's currently occupied by her stuff, clothes mainly."

Lizzy caught Georgiana rolling her eyes and gave her a smile back, "I see."

"Get changed, something casual. Jane promised Mexican." With that Georgiana left and Lizzy let out a big sigh of relief. At least one Darcy didn't hate her.

Lizzy joined the rest of the party, with the exception of Jane, back in the living room after changing out of her work clothes into jeans, a black Polo and flip flops. She noticed Richard as soon as she entered the room. He was as handsome as his cousin. He was currently in the middle of telling a story and everyone seemed to be captivated but Will, who was the first to notice her arrival.

"Lizzy, this is my cousin Richard. I don't believe you ever met."

Richard stood to greet Lizzy, and couldn't help staring at the woman in front of him in a polo and jeans that hugged all the right places. He knew she was off limits; she was his cousin's ex-fiancé for god sakes. But there's no hurt in looking, he thought to himself. Offering her a handshake, "pleasure to meet you."

"You too Richard. Georgiana said you were in town. For the party?"

"No, he plays football for the Redskins. They had an pre-season game against the Giants yesterday," Will answered for him.

Richard shot Will a look, who was looking at neither Richard nor Lizzy, but intently examining the fire place.

"But you're coming to our party, right Richard?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Charlie," he said smiling at Lizzy.

Jane entered the room from the kitchen, "Okay dinner's ready, sorry for the delay but I started the blender for Margaritas. "

As they all sat down to eat, Lizzy couldn't help but laugh to herself. Will's kitchen was probably bigger then her entire apartment. _This all could have been mine_, she thought to herself.

After the first round of margarita's conversation was flowing more easily. Richard was dominating Lizzy's attention, which was making Will more and more silent and continuously throwing Richard dirty looks. Richard finding this behavior widely amusing continued to devote his attention to Lizzy.

"So what position do you play for the Redskins?"

"I'm on defense, a line backer."

"Are you any good?" Lizzy teased him.

"I'm deeply offended by that, of course I'm good. I made the pro-bowl last year. Not a Redskins fan?"

"Sorry, Pat's fan."

"Of course. Who isn't a fan of Tom Brady?" Richard replied sarcastically.

Lizzy laughed at him, "No, I'm not _that_ type of fan. I'm from New England. It's born into you, Pats and Sox. Anyway, I'm more a Mike Vrabel type of fan."

"Ahh, he's a LB too."

"I know." Lizzy smiled back.

Caroline, seeing how the conversation was affecting Will decided to help out Richard, "You know Richard, Eliza lives in DC too! Maybe you could get together. He's pretty new to the area Eliza dear, maybe you could give him a tour, show him the sites?"

"That's a great idea Caroline. You up for it Lizzy?"

"I could be persuaded."

"That's what I like to hear. What do you do in DC?"

"I work at the White House."

"Well, that's almost as impressive as making the pro-bowl."

"Our Eliza, is important, aren't you dear?"

"I'm not that important Caroline."

"Oh, your just being modest Eliza. Tell us, what exactly do you do there?"

"I'm a legislative advisor, which basically means I monitor legislation in the House and Senate and offer my opinion to my boss on what position the White House should take. It's actually the end of Congress's vacation, so I've got to enjoy a slow month."

"Working in the actual White House must be exciting."

Lizzy smiled, "Well working for the President is but I actually work at the OEOB, which is connected to the White House."

Carrie seemed to think about this for a minute, "So you don't work in the White House and you don't actually directly advise the President?

Lizzy smiled and shook her head, "yes that's pretty much right. Although, I'm not always working in an advisor role, I'll do pretty much whatever is asked. Right now I have to convince someone not to run for office because he won't win and it'll be bad for the party and the President. "

"Well you sure are dedicated," Carrie commented making it sound like an insult instead of a compliment.

"Well she ought to be, she left me for this job," Will commented, before finishing the end of his margarita.


End file.
